White Day
by CaramelHopie
Summary: Terlambat lagi, terlambat lagi. Ya, si gadis berambut emas itu yang bernama Jea sering datang terlambat. Suatu hari, Namjoon menembak Jea, dan Jea pun menerimanya. Bisa dibilang, NamJea Couple! Wow... Tapi, ada suatu masalah yang membuat mereka putus. Namjoon selingkuh! Jea pun seharian menangis. Namun, ada seorang lelaki yang menyukai dirinya juga. Siapa, ya? Baca, deh! Tapi...


**White Day…**

Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar, dengan rambutnya yang terusap angin sejuk di pagi hari itu. Kedua telinganya disumbat oleh _earphone _miliknya. Kepalanya bergoyang mengikuti irama lagu yang didengarnya, sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati lagu yang sedang didengarnya. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Akhirnya, gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya sampai telinga kanannya terbebas dari _earphone_. Gadis yang berkulit putih itu berlari dan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dan menaiki tangga dan mencari kelasnya, dia tampak bingung karena ini pertama kalinya dia memasuki sekolah internasional ini. Pertama kali? Betul. Karena dia adalah murid baru dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya dia memasuki sekolah yang menurutnya masih asing. Akhirnya, Jea—nama gadis itu pun menemukan kelasnya. Dia mengetuk pintu kelasnya dengan pelan. Tak lama, muncullah seorang perempuan separuh baya yang memakai kacamata, dengan rambut berwarna keemasan, dengan senyumnya yang ramah. Jea pun tertunduk malu karena terlambat. Malu, ya. Dia adalah murid baru, namun sudah terlambat. Perempuan separuh baya itu ternyata wali kelasnya yang masih berumur dua puluh satu tahun. Perempuan itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk. Itu berarti, Jea boleh memasuki kelasnya. Dia pun berjalan sambil mendengus kesal karena dia sangat malu dan hampir ditertawai semua murid.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya perempuan itu, Ms. Park, tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah bangku Jea. Karena sangat gugup, dia pun menulis nama lengkapnya di secarik kertas menggunakan pulpen miliknya yang bertinta hitam. Hwang Jea. Ya, itulah yang terulis di secarik kertas itu. Ms. Park mengambil kertas itu dan membaca nama lengkap Jea. Lalu, sesaat kemudian, perempuan itu menepuk keningnya. "Ya ampun, aku lupa. Kau adalah murid baru, ya? Baiklah, silakan perkenalkan dirimu. Maaf, aku adalah wali kelas baru di sini, menggantikan Mr. Hwang yang sudah pindah," ujar Ms. Park dan menyuruh Jea untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Jea pun bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju ke depan kelas dengan pelan. Dia melihat sekeliling. Semua murid masih menatap gerak-geriknya. Akhirnya, dia pun memberanikan diri untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Euhh… _Annyeong_… _Joneun Hwang Jea imnida. Bangapseumnida… Kamsahamnida…_" ujar Jea sambil membungkuk. Teman-temannya tidak menyahut, mereka masih menatapi Jea dengan tatapan kosong. Ms. Park pun bertepuk tangan, lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali. Dia mendengus kembali dan segera duduk di bangkunya yang berada di barisan deret ketiga pojok kiri dari depan. Salah seorang temannya menertawakannya karena Jea sering terlambat, sementara gadis yang berambut panjang lembut itu hanya mendengus dan melirik ke arah perempuan yang menertawakannya itu. "Hmmmpf," dengusnya. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di dada, lalu mengeluarkan buku paket, buku tulis, dan alat tulis miliknya yang baru dibeli seminggu yang lalu. Itu terlihat dari buku-bukunya yang masih mulus bebas dari coretan, robekan, bahkan lecek. "Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini," tukas Ms. Park membuka buku Sejarah-nya dan membuka halaman 62. Setelah menjelaskan, beliau memberi semua murid tugas. "Kerjakan halaman enam puluh empat sampai halaman enam puluh lima," ujar Ms. Park. Semuanya langsung mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing.

Tak terasa, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas dan menyebabkan satu sekolah riuh dan gaduh karena suara anak-anak dari kelas 1-1 sampai kelas 3-1. Sementara Jea yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 2-1 pun hanya terdiam di bangkunya, sambil mencorat-coret buku tulis kosongnya di bagian belakang. Gadis itu mencorat-coret bukunya menggunakan pulpen, dan menulis. _I hope that someone will be mine forever_. Dia menulis kalimat itu beberapa kali, namun dengan tulisan yang tidak beraturan, sampai salah satu temannya pun menegurnya. Dia adalah teman sebangku Jea, yaitu Hanmi. "Kamu mengapa melamun saja? Tidak ingin keluar?" tanya Hanmi. Gadis yang terkenal suka menghibur dan lucu ini menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Jea. Namun, Jea tetap tidak merespon. Dia mencorat-coret bukunya lagi. "Lagi menulis apa, sih?" Hanmi yang juga terkenal serampangan pun langsung menyambar buku tulis milik Jea. Alhasil, Jea bangkit dari bangkunya dan memukul meja sekolah. BRAAAK! Jea memukul mejanya menggunakan buku paket Sejarah yang tebal sambil menahan amarahnya. Hanmi pun mengembalikan bukunya kepada Jea, namun karena sangat takutnya, dia melempar buku tulisnya sampai ke belakang kelas. Jea pun mendengus lagi, lagi, dan lagi, sambil mengambil buku tulisnya yang berada di meja bangku seorang laki-kaki. _Meja siapa, nih? _pikirnya sambil melihat ke kolong meja bangku anak lelaki itu. Jea belum mengenal semua nama murid di kelas 2-1, maklumlah, dia sangat penasaran dan sangat ingin mengetahui nama semua murid kelas 2-1.

Jea pun tanpa sepengetahuan anak lelaki itu mengambil secarik kertas yang sudah diremas-remas, dan segera membaca kata-kata yang ditulis anak lelaki itu menggunakan pensil dengan tulisan yang bagus. Anak lelaki itu menggambar seorang anak perempuan dan mirip sekali dengan Jea. _I love you so much, __. Begitulah tulisannya. Jea tidak mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya anak lelaki itu cintai dan sukai. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jea, anak lelaki itu pun memasuki kelas dan sangat terkejut melihat Jea memegang secarik kertas itu. "Ah!" teriaknya sambil berlari, lalu menyambar secarik kertas miliknya. Dia pun meremas kembali dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang berada di sebelah meja Ms. Park—ya, meja guru. "Jangan sembarangan buka! Ini bukan milikmu!" serunya dengan wajah merah merona. Dia pun segera duduk di bangkunya dan bertopang dagu. Jea hanya mengucapkan maaf sambil membungkuk. Anak lelaki itu yang ternyata bernama Namjoon, hampir menangis. Tak lama, butiran air mata menurun dari kedua mata Namjoon dan menetes sampai ke leher. Jea pun kaget melihatnya. "E-eh, kamu, mengapa kamu menangis?" tanya Jea dengan takutnya. Dia sampai duduk di meja guru. Sangat takut. Sampai akhirnya… PRAAANG! Oh, tidak. Vas bunga milik kelas 2-1 pecah! Bunga melati asli yang dibawa oleh Namjoon itu pun akhirnya tergeletak di atas lantai di depan mejanya. Alhasil, Namjoon pun terduduk dan mengambil bunga melatinya. Jea pun terbelalak, lalu segera menyapu pecahan vas bunga itu dengan terburu-buru. Namjoon ingin menamparnya, tetapi ditahan oleh seorang anak lelaki lagi yang terlihat tegas.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan perempuan," tukas lelaki itu sambil menahan tangan Namjoon. Lelaki itu pun melepaskan tangan Namjoon sambil memiringkan kepalanya, dengan tersenyum sinis. "Kau… Argh, Jimin! Kenapa kau ikut campur saja dengan urusanku?!" bentak Namjoon. Dia pun akhirnya menonjok wajah lelaki itu yang ternyata bernama Park Jimin itu. Dia hanya kesakitan dan menahan amarahnya, dan membalas menonjok wajah sang Ketua Kelas itu, Namjoon. Jea pun melerai mereka dengan cara berteriak. "STOP! Jangan bertengkar!" teriak Jea sambil memukul meja guru dengan penghapus _whiteboard_. Keduanya pun berhenti dan menatap Jea. Jimin pun mendengus kesal, lalu berjalan keluar kelas dan segera memasuki kelasnya, kelas 2-2 yang bersebelahan dengan kelas Jea. Namjoon pun menatap Jea. Dia menggenggam tangan Jea dengan erat. "Jea," ucapnya pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Jea. Jea pun menutup matanya dan segera menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon. "Hhh… Eungh… _Ne_, Namjoon _oppa_?" tanya Jea menjawab dengan masih mata tertutup. Perlahan, Namjoon semakin mendekati wajahnya dan mengecup bibir merah Jea. Akhirnya, wajah Jea pun menjadi merah merona menahan malu. "Jea… S-sebenarnya… Sudah lama… Aku jatuh cinta padamu… Kamu… Mau nggak… Jadian denganku?" rayu Namjoon yang masih memeluk tubuh Jea dengan erat. Sementara gadis itu pun berpikir sebentar, lalu… mengangguk pelan. Namjoon pun sangat senang. Akhirnya, gadis yang disukai dan dicintainya ini sekarang menjadi pacarnya. Ya, ternyata, kunci jawaban dari secarik kertas itu adalah _H__W__A__N__G__J__E__A_. Ya, Namjoon menyukai dan mencintai Jea.

Saat keluar kelas, Namjoon menggandeng tangan Jea. Semua murid pun terkagum-kagum karena sang Ketua Kelas yang dikenal pendiam dan pemalu ternyata sudah memiliki _couple_, dan bisa disebut _NamJea Couple_. Jimin yang mengetahui berita itu, hanya mendengus kesal dan hanya melirik Namjoon sambil memutar bola matanya. Sementara Namjoon pun tersenyum sinis dan berkata dengan bahasa isyarat. "_Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkannya. Kau mungkin tidak akan bisa!_" begitu arti dari isyarat Namjoon. Jimin pun berlari kembali ke kelas dan duduk di bangkunya sambil mencorat-coret buku tulisnya di bagian belakang. Jea pun tersenyum malu saat digandeng tangannya dengan Namjoon. Salah satu sahabat Namjoon—yaitu Jin, hanya tersenyum dan berbisik, "_Congratulations for you_, Namjoon," bisiknya dengan senang. Jin yang terkenal sangat populer pun langsung dikejar oleh para gadis dari kelas atas. Jin pun berlari dan akhirnya dia tertangkap oleh beberapa gadis kelas atas. Namjoon pun mengangkat kedua jempolnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Salah satu sahabat Jea—Sena pun mengucapkan _congratulations for you_ juga kepada Jea. Lalu dia pun segera memasuki kerumunan para gadis dan menarik tangan Jin. Ya, Jin menyukai dan sangat mencintai Sena. Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak kelas satu SMA. Tak terasa, bel sudah berbunyi nyaring. Semua murid langsung berhamburan kembali memasuki kelas dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Pelajaran terakhir adalah Sains. Hari ini adalah percobaan. Jadi, semua murid kelas 2-1 segera memakai jas laboratorium dan pergi ke laboratorium Kimia.

Saat pulang sekolah, Jea pun mengajak Namjoon untuk pulang bersama. "Namjoon, pulang bersama, yuk?" ajak Jea. Namjoon menggeleng kuat, dia segera berlari keluar kelas dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat, sampailah dia di depan gerbang sekolah yang besar dan megah itu. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Jea, Namjoon tengah merangkul seorang gadis dari kelas 2-3. Terlihat Namjoon sedang mengecup pipi gadis itu dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Jea pun menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan bingung mengapa Namjoon tidak mau pulang bersamanya. Akhirnya, dia berhenti memikirkan itu dan menyandang ranselnya lalu cepat-cepat menuruni tangga. Di saat kejadian Namjoon sedang mengecup pipi gadis itu, Sena tak sengaja berjalan di belakang Namjoon, dan segera mengambil foto menggunakan _handphone _miliknya, di saat adegan Namjoon sedang mengecup pipi gadis itu. Dia pun cepat-cepat mengabari Jea, sambil menunggu Jea di depan gerbang sekolah. Jea pun berlari keluar gerbang dan melihat Sena sedang bersandar di tiang listrik, dia pun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Jea dan Sena pun segera pulang bersama. _Mungkin, ini belum waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan bahwa Namjoon selingkuh_, batin Sena dalam hati. Mereka pun sampai di pertigaan dan berpisah di sana. Jea pun berjalan lemas menuju rumahnya dan masih bingung mengapa Namjoon menolak mentah-mentah untuk pulang bersamanya. _Apa aku ada salah dengannya? Perasaan tidak… _pikir Jea dalam hati. Dia pun mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan mendengarkan lagu. Saat dia sedang fokus melihat telepon genggamnya, ada mobil melaju kencang. Akhirnya… "AWAS, JEA!" teriak seseorang sambil mendorong gadis yang telinganya sedang disumbat oleh _earphone _putih miliknya. Jea pun terjatuh di depan tiang listrik dan alhasil lelaki yang menyelamatkannya pun tertabrak mobil itu. Namun, si pengemudi langsung melarikan diri karena sangat takut. Wajah lelaki itu sangat dikenal oleh Jea. Itu… Itu Jimin! Jea pun langsung berlari ke tempat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Terlihat wajah Jimin yang putih bersih itu berdarah dibagian dahi dan hidungnya, juga bibirnya. Semua orang yang berada di sekitar sana pun langsung mengerubungi mereka. Perlahan, kedua mata Jimin yang jernih bak air danau pun terbuka. Dia melihat Jea sedang menangis. "J-Jea…" ucapnya pelan, lalu mengelus kepala Jea dengan lembut. Jea pun berhenti menangis dan memeluk tubuh Jimin. "Jimin… Kau… Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Jea terus menangis di pelukan Jimin. Jimin pun tersenyum perlahan dan berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa… Mungkin…" Lalu, Jimin pun tak sadarkan diri kembali. Semua orang pun membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Jea tidak bisa ikut karena dia harus segera pulang. _Aku akan mendoakanmu lewat sini_, batin Jea sambil memegang dadanya. Ya, dia akan mendoakan Jimin lewat hatinya. Hatinya yang paling dalam.

Saat sampai di rumah, Sena pun sedang duduk di kursi teras rumah Jea sambil menangis. Entah mengapa Sena menangis. Mungkin karena kasihan bahwa Jea hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Namjoon. Padahal, begitu sayangnya Jea kepada Namjoon. Tetapi, Jea juga menyayangi Jimin. "Sena, mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Jea sambil mengusap air mata Sena dengan tangannya, lalu tersenyum iba. Sena pun menyerahkan _handphone _miliknya dan menunjukkan foto itu. Perlahan, Jea mengeluarkan air mata dan menaruh kembali telepon genggam milik Sena. Sena pun mengelus pundak Jea dengan pelan. "Betapa teganya Namjoon!" teriak Jea sambil terus menangis, matanya mulai sembap. Jea pun segera menceritakan semuanya tentang Namjoon, juga kecelakaan terhadap Jimin. Jea pun tambah menangis saja. Sena pun memeluk Jimin sambil mengelus punggungnya. Paginya… BRAAAK! Jea memukul meja Namjoon. "BETAPA TEGANYA KAU!" teriak Jea sambil menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar. Namjoon pun membalas pukulan Jea. "Apa maumu? Sebenarnya ada apa?!" teriak Namjoon dengan kasar. Jea pun menunjukkan foto saat Namjoon sedang merangkul gadis itu. "Keterlaluan," ujar Jea dengan pelan, lalu menangis perlahan. Namjoon pun sangat terkejut. "Kau kan, pacarku! Kau selingkuh! Aku benci!" seru Jea yang ingin menampar Namjoon. Namjoon pun menahannya dan membela dirinya. "Aku juga tidak menyukaimu! Aku hanya menyukaimu karena cantik! Bukan dengan perilakumu. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu. Siapa kamu? Perempuan pembawa sial," tukas Namjoon sambil duduk di bangkunya kembali. Jea pun seharian menangis, sementara sahabat-sahabatnya terus mendukung Jea.

Pulangnya, Jea mengunjungi Jimin ke rumah sakit. "Jimin!" serunya sambil memeluk Jimin yang masih terbaring lemah. Perlahan… Matanya terbuka dan tersenyum lemas kepada Jea. "J-Jea… Maafkan kesalahanku selama ini, ya... A-aku… Ingin bicara s-s-s-sesuatu p-padamu…" kata Jimin sambil terbata-bata, dan menggenggam tangan Jea dengan erat. Jea pun perlahan air matanya keluar dan mencium dahi Jimin dengan waktu lama. Jimin pun memejamkan matanya dan berbicara dengan terbata-bata. "A-aku… J-j-jatuh c-cinta… P-p-padamu…" Jimin pun bangun pelan dan memeluk Jea dengan erat. Jea memejamkan matanya sambil menangis, lalu membalas pelukan Jimin. Jea pun mengangguk dan berkata sambil sesenggukan, "A… Aku juga…" isak Jea. Jimin pun memberi sebuah kotak berwarna _pink _dengan pita berwarna _silver_. Dia pun menggenggam tangan Jea dan memberi kotak itu sambil tersenyum. "Ini… Hadiah _white day_… Aku harap kamu senang menerimanya… Terima kasih, ya…" Jimin pun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Jea, lalu… _Tuuuuut…_ Detak jantung Jimin berhenti. Jea pun menangis kencang. "Jimin, Jimin! Jimin, jangan tinggalkan aku! Jimiiiinn!" teriak Jea mengguncangkan tubuh Jimin dan terus menangis di pelukan Jimin.

Saat pemakaman Jimin. Jea memakai baju berwarna serbahitam. Jasad Jimin pun dibawa ke makamnya yang tidak jauh dari kotanya. Akhirnya, selesailah proses penguburan jasad lelaki yang sangat berjasa bagi Jea itu. Jea pun tersenyum sambil mengusap batu nisannya. _Semoga, amal ibadahmu diterima Tuhan… Amin… _batin Jea berdoa dalam hati, sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia pun mencium sudut batu nisan itu dan kembali pulang. [ Maaf ya… Garing… ]


End file.
